There is no Goodbye
by IsmiHana
Summary: Takdir tak mengizinkannya mengucapkan selamat tinggal. AkaKi. AU. Possibly OOC n' bahasa gaje. Death chara.


"Seicchiii… jangan lupa datang ke kontes yang kuikuti bulan depan-ssu…!" seorang pemuda berambut pirang mengingatkan kareshiinya. Seijuurou, pria yang dipanggil, hanya tersenyum tipis, "Aku tidak akan lupa, Ryouta."

Ya, ia tidak akan lupa. Tapi takdir mungkin tak mengizinkannya pergi.

* * *

**THERE IS NO GOODBYE  
**

**Kuroko no Basuke**** © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Pairing: AkashixKise**

**AU. OOC.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**SEMINGGU LAGI.**

"Seicchi~~ kontesnya tinggal seminggu lagi-ssuuu…" muka Ryouta pucat.

"Dan kau sudah latihan, hn?" Seijuurou membalas sambil membalik halaman bukunya.

"Daakeedoooo… aku gugup-ssu!" seru Ryouta khawatir, "D, demo, kalau Seicchi datang, aku janji aku tidak akan gugup-ssu!"

Seijuurou tersenyum, menaruh bukunya dan mendekatkan kepala Ryouta ke dadanya. "Aku janji aku akan datang ke kontes itu."

"Tapi, Nijimura-Sensei bilang kau akan punya banyak pekerjaan…"

"Ssh, aku punya waktu banyak sebelum pergi ke Seminar Internasional." Seijuurou menyahut ringan sambil menaruh telunjuknya di bibir Ryouta, "Aku sudah berjanji, bukan?"

"B, benar-benar janji-ssu…?" entah berapa kali Ryouta menanyakan hal yang sama.

"Aku janji. Karena aku selalu menang dan selalu benar."

Ryouta memeluk Seijuurou, tertawa bahagia, "Arigatou, Seicchi…!"

* * *

**TIGA HARI LAGI, SEIJUUROU.**

"Seicchiii…" Ryouta berlinang air mata, membuat Seijuurou bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Ryouta? Ada apa?" Seijuurou segera memeluknya.

"Aku benar-benar butuh Seicchi di kontes itu-ssu…" sahut Ryouta sambil terisak-isak, "Haizaki mengatakan kau tidak akan pernah datang karena sibuk dan aku akan kalah-ssu…"

Seijuurou membelai surai pirang Ryouta, "Tidak menang pun tidak masalah. Jangan dengarkan Haizaki. Akan kuurus ia setelah kau memberikan permainan terbaikmu." ucap Seijuurou lembut. Tangis Ryouta sedikit reda mendengarnya.

"Kau akan benar-benar datang kan, Seicchi…?"

"Tentu saja, Ryouta. Aku tak pernah mengingkari janji."

* * *

**SEHARI LAGI, SEIJUUROU. DAN SEMUANYA AKAN BERAKHIR.**

Hari ini, Seijuurou tidak menemukan Ryouta di rumah. Ia tahu, pemuda itu pasti berlatih keras di ruang musik sekolah. _Sudah selarut ini,_ batinnya.

**KREK.** Pintu terbuka.

"Ryouta? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Seijuurou menggandeng kareshiinya yang tampak kelelahan. Yah, sejak latihan keras Ryouta untuk ikut kontes, Seijuurou menjadi lebih lunak. "Kau tidak boleh bekerja terlalu keras. Minumlah." segelas air tersodor ke hadapan Ryouta, yang langsung ditenggak habis.

"Mou, Seicchi juga bekerja keras saat kompetisi pidato tahun lalu. Apa aku tidak boleh-ssu?" Ryouta mengerucutkan bibirnya yang basah dengan sebal. Seijuurou membelai pipi Ryouta, "Kau tidak boleh kelelahan, Ryouta. Kau punya penyakit tifus, sementara aku tidak." ucapnya mengingatkan. "Memangnya kau mau kalah dari Haizaki, hn?"

"T, tidak mau! Ssu…" seru Ryouta segera sebelum matanya menutup karena kelelahan. Seijuurou tersenyum dan memberinya sebuah butterfly kiss di kening. Ia lantas beranjak membawa Ryouta ke dalam kamar.

"Ngghh… Seicchii…" igauan Ryouta membuat sang Emperor menoleh, "… kau akan datang kan-ssu…?"

Seijuurou menghela napas. Betapa khawatirannya Ryouta. Ia menaruh perlahan sang kareshii ke tempat tidur dan menyelimutinya.

"_Ya, aku akan datang, Sayang._" bisik Seijuurou di telinga Ryouta.

* * *

**HARI INI ADALAH HARI TERAKHIRMU.**

Ryouta akan tampil di kontes biola pukul 7 malam. Seijuurou menatap handphonenya dan memastikan ia telah menyelesaikan semua tugas kuliah sebelum pukul 7.

_Ah. Masih ada satu jam._

"Ah, Akashi-kun," Nijimura-Sensei masuk ke dalam ruangan sambil membawa setumpuk kertas.

"Ini?"

"Kau tahu kan, kau akan diutus sebagai delegasi Universitas Teikou di Seminar Internasional bulan depan." sahut Nijimura, "Jadi, Profesor Sanada memintamu menandatangani semua ini."

"Semuanya?"

"Ya. Bisa, kan?"

"Maaf, tidak bisa besok saja? Aku berjanji kepada kekasihku untuk..."

"Akashi-kun, berkas-berkas ini akan dikirim nanti malam. Segera. Jadi kau harus menandatanganinya _sekarang_." tegas Nijimura.

Seijuurou menyerah. Ia bisa mengerjakan semuanya dengan cepat, ia yakin dengan dirinya sendiri.

* * *

Sialnya, ia lupa bahwa jalan menuju tempat kontes dari kampusnya begitu jauh.

Seijuurou mengemudikan mobilnya selaju mungkin—ia tidak boleh terlambat! Ia harus datang. Ryouta! RYOUTA!

* * *

"Kise Ryouta." seorang staf kontes memanggil, "Sekarang giliranmu."

Ryouta mengangguk sambil menarik biolanya ke dada—_ia gugup_. Ryouta tidak melihat Seijuurou di bangku penonton dan semua orang yang menatapnya kini terasa menyeramkan.

_Seicchi akan datang... Seicchi akan datang-ssu... _sugestinya pada diri sendiri.

"Kita sambut... Kise Ryouta!" seru si pembawa acara diiringi tepuk tangan meriah dari para penonton. Ryouta mengangkat tangannya, menghela napas.

_Seicchi akan datang, berikan permainan terbaikmu!_

* * *

**BRAK!**

Sesaat, Seijuurou merasa mendengar suara tabrakan. Namun pikirannya dipenuhi oleh musik—River Flows in You dari sebuah alunan biola. Ia membuka mata perlahan, dan menyadari sesuatu.

Langit. Langit biru tanpa awan yang tampak kabur di mata. Darah. Ia berada di kolam darahnya sendiri. Mengalir deras menuruni kepalanya.

Sayup-sayup, Seijuurou mendengar teriakan, "Tolong!", "Kejar dia!", "Astaga!", "Cepat bantu dia!", dan sebagainya. Ia mengerti. Ia mengalami kecelakaan. Ia ingat, sebuah mobil melaju ke arahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi saat ia tengah menyebrang. Ya, Seijuurou ingat itu. Detik-detik terjadinya tabrakan yang menyebabkan luka di kepala sang Emperor.

Namun pikirannya hanya fokus pada satu suara.

River Flows in You yang biasa Ryouta mainkan dengan biola.

Sakit. Kening Seijuurou terasa perih. Tubuhnya terasa ringan. Orang-orang berdatangan, mengerubungi dan menggotongnya, sementara ia masih berpikir.

... Ryouta! RYOUTA-nya! Ia janji akan mendatangi kontes biola yang diikuti si pirang hari itu!

"... Ryou... ta..."

* * *

Nada-nada dari biola Ryouta meliuk tinggi dan rendah. Mengirim sebaris melodi indah ke tengah para penonton yang terpukau.

* * *

"Ryouta..."

"Seseorang! Panggil ambulans!"

* * *

Lengan kanan Ryouta bergerak naik turun seiring irama biola, sementara pemuda itu memejamkan matanya. Mencari di mana kira-kira keberadaan kareshiinya saat ini.

* * *

Suara ambulans muncul memekakkan telinga. Sakit. Ryouta. Darah. Pikiran Seijuurou campur aduk. Lagi-lagi bunyi musik memenuhi kepalanya.

Ah, ini. Sebuah musik yang begitu dikenalnya ketika menikmati film-film horror.

_Musik pengiring kematian._

_"Sudah saatnya..."  
_

* * *

Lagu yang begitu indah itu selesai. Tepuk tangan meriah memenuhi isi gedung. Para juri mengangguk-angguk antusias mendengar permainan terbaik Ryouta.

Namun sang violis tak tersenyum.

* * *

"_Aku belum mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Ryouta._"

"_Kau harus pergi sekarang juga._"

"_Kumohon..._" mata heterokromik itu berkaca-kaca, "_Aku tidak ingin pergi tanpa memberitahunya..._"

"_... tapi kau sudah mati, Seijuurou._"

Tubuhnya menghilang. Seijuurou tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi. Ia memejamkan mata.

"_Maafkan aku, Ryouta..._"

* * *

**BRAK!**

Kini pintu ruang UGD terbuka. Ryouta masuk ke dalam dengan air muka sangat kaget, "D, Dokter?"

"Kise-san..." seorang dokter berambut hijau menggeleng pelan. Ryouta mengamati layar yang mulai menampilkan garis lurus. Ia segera mencengkram kerah jas dokter tersebut, "**Kumohon, Dokter! Seicchi sangat berarti bagiku, tolong selamatkan ia-ssu!**"

**BIIP.** Garis lurus sempurna tampil di layar. Ryouta tak kuasa membendung air mata.

"S, Seicchiiii..." ia menggigit bibir.

Pemuda yang begitu dicintainya pergi begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

"**S, SEICCHIIIII...!**"

* * *

**KENAPA AI MALAH NGARANG TRAGEDI KAYAK GINI?! UHUHUHU... /dijedukin**

**Maafkan Ai kalo gaya bahasanya aneh. Ai sungguh ngenes membacanya, gaya bahasa ai begitu kacau. Hiks. Moga feelnya dapet ya. Betewe, MAAFKAN AI TEGA MEMBUNUHMU, AKASHI-SAMA! /guntingmelayang**

**Yah, terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini. Ai ngenes sendiri bacanya #duak**

**Kalau berkenan, review yaa... :)**


End file.
